1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting, in apertures in members, of locks, latches, and other devices having housings which are required to be fixed with respect to the members and operating elements which are required to move relative to the housings, in each case the housing being disposed at least partly at one side of the member and the operating element being accessible from the opposite side of the member.
2. Prior Art
In G.B. No. 961,685, there is disclosed a switch comprising a housing which is mounted in an opening in a panel and a push-button mounted in the housing and accessible at a front of the panel. A first part of the housing overlaps the front of the panel and a further part of the housing protrudes through the opening in the panel and carries a retaining ring which grips the housing, overlaps the rear face of the panel and prevents the housing being withdrawn from the opening in the panel. There are formed in the panel at the boundary of the opening recesses which receive complementary projections on the housing of the switch. These projections restrain rotation of the housing relative to the panel.
Retaining rings similar to that disclosed in G.B. No. 961,685 are disclosed in G.B. No. 821,706, G.B. No. 780,237, G.B. No. 974,657, G.B. No. 812,200, G.B. No. 1,036,103 and G.B. No. 2,109,853A. The devices disclosed in these prior publications do not prevent rotation of the member on which they are mounted, relative to a panel through which the member extends.